


关于魔人生理结构的另一则探索

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fisting, Height Differences, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 但丁的发情期结束了。维吉尔还没有。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	关于魔人生理结构的另一则探索

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Averitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averitas/gifts).



> 是得到骨太指点的猎奇三轮车。仍然参考爬行动物，因为蛇蛇超好吃的（？
> 
> 未来的某天或许会补充前后剧情，不过暂时就只有这点点（比划

“下去。”俯在地上的钴蓝色魔人发出共鸣后的喉音。

但丁依言从他背部鳞片上滑下来。被他先前以魔化状态抓住展开的肉翼缓缓收拢，长尾也落了地，激起一小蓬烟尘。他沿着尾巴朝根部抚去，在尖刺上留下星点血色，到了与躯干的交汇处便绕到下方轻挠。维吉尔正处于高潮后的敏感阶段，人类的力度柔和得恰到好处，引发又一波快乐的抽搐。

他推了推尾巴根，示意对方翻身。魔人胸腔里雷声似的响动——换作任何一个人或恶魔都会将之视作进行威胁，然而半人半魔就是可以单方面认为这表示亲近。

“……我希望你省点力气，应付魔界的意外。”维吉尔隆隆地说。

“不用给我留面子，” 但丁轻笑一声，“我是没法儿也不打算变身啦。”

漫长的发情期消耗相当可观，幸好他已经顺利结束。维吉尔却出了点状况，仍然无法脱离魔化和欲潮。考虑到他这些年的情形，倒也算不上异常。

但丁又推了下，对方终于开始转身，尾部当啷啷地节节翻动。待维吉尔换成仰卧的姿势，他手脚并用地攀爬上去。

“我希望你也省点力气，”他用力挤开他兄弟蜷起的四肢和四翼，坐在发动机一般震动发热的胸口，握住坚硬吻部，“别把我捏碎了。”

魔人的回答是喷了他一脸热气。

他弯腰舔了舔那些裸露的巨齿，接着退后一些。维吉尔还没有再一次硬起来，然而耻骨上方的护甲也非完全闭合。明亮的蓝光在缝隙中流转，泛着水色。待和煦的余晖结束，两侧护甲便会缓缓打开，让袋子一般反过来收入体内的性器翻出，充血涨开，挺起可怖的倒刺。

不过但丁临时决定以另一种方式照料这非人的构造。他打着圈儿按摩湿漉漉的裂缝，一边从指尖局部魔化，硬甲一路覆至右手的肩膀。更多的液体渗出来，他借此慢慢掀开护甲，探入利爪。他哥哥发出一声嘶吼，抬起腰胯几乎把他甩下去——毕竟那里是反置的阴茎，不是进行感情交流时应当插入的地方。

半个手掌进去之后，手背的棱角已经和那些不能显露獠牙的倒刺摩擦起来，制造出奇异的麻痒和令人牙酸的声效。他旋转着手腕往里塞，一边调整姿势，骑到对方一条腿上，膝盖顶在腿间。维吉尔的手搭上他的右侧肩膀。他抬起头，看到魔人胸口的莹光更快地明灭变幻。

无法正常勃起的器官内部长度有限，但丁很快探到了底，然后试着握拳，终于能完全埋入手腕。他哥哥立刻夹紧双腿，鳞甲也许已割破了他的皮裤。他慢慢抽出拳头，人类的手抚上对方心口，那泓最坚固和最耀眼的蓝色。“爽吗？”

魔人缓缓吐气，张大双腿放开他。“也别太省力。”

但丁耸耸肩。“都听你的。”他重新握拳，这回把爪子收进手心，又往里送。他想象这个状态下系带的位置，注意每次抽动都蹭过那处，一手抓着胯骨借力加速。摩擦声渐渐转为他们最近才开始熟悉的那种水声。

“这个洞也能湿？”倒刺仍在刮弄他的拳头，更鲜明的则是被缠裹挤压、周围组织随着脉搏跳动的感受。

“这不是洞。”维吉尔哑着嗓子，“以及当然会湿，不然你的屁股就完了。”

他笑起来，随着心跳的节奏锤进去。他哥哥遽然抬起上半身，两对收起了钩子的巨翼沉沉地垂到他背上。他试图用体重控制对方的反应，同时怀疑自己撞到了前列腺。稍作探索之后，他开始用凸起的指节碾过那个能让他哥哥发出苦闷呻吟的地方。

指爪嵌入他的肩膀，不过毕竟没有把他捏碎。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 魔人搞人算什么人外性癖，人搞魔人才算。
> 
> ——我的朋友镜子


End file.
